paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Visit Gravity Falls (Part 1)
Note for all Gravity Falls fans: Just as a notification, the clone from the Mabel's secret clone theory is in this story. If you don't know the theory: Mabel has a clone named Lebam. This is supposed to happen after she is supposedly revealed to the other main characters. Story by BillCipher58 Do not edit unless me, however, you can leave suggestions in the comments. Synopsis When the pups get a call from Jake in Gravity Falls, Oregon, they have no idea what they're in for. and when a strange triangular figure locks them inside the town, they meet a group of six people who are the only ones that can get them out. Story The pups are playing around with Ryder in a playground. Skye: This is fun! I want to keep doing this all day! Chase: Yeah! I hope we don't have to do a res- (Ryder's Pup Pad rings) Ryder: Hold on, pups. Chase: Aww man!! (From Ryder's Pup Pad) Jake: Hey, Ryder. So I was going on a trip and I got lost in this town called Gravity Falls, and i'm being chased by a bunch of tiny people. Could you come over and help? Ryder: No job is too big, no pup is too small! Pups, to the Paw Patroller! (They run off) (In the Paw Patroller) Ryder: Pups, we have an emergency. Jake is lost in a strange town and is being chased by tiny men. We need to stop the men and get Jake out of Gravity Falls safely. Chase, I need you to stop and round up the tiny men. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: And Skye, I need you to locate Jake among the town, which I'm told is relatively big. Skye: This pup's gotta fly! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! (Chase and Skye enter their vehicles and begin driving beside the PAW Patroller) LATER Ryder: Here we are, pups- the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. (They go under the train bridge) Everest: There are a lot of interesting people here! Some lumberjack is punching a clock with his sons cheering him on, while a person who looks about 20 is standing there chanting: "get em! Get em!", a young couple, a woman with a permanently closed eye, a terrible reporter... this town is interesting! Zuma: And sort of ominus. Are any of you feeling strange about this place? Rocky: I am. I feel like we're being watched. Skye: Ryder! I see Jake in the deep forest! Ryder: Got it. Chase! Deep forest! Chase: On my way, sir! (Chase drives off toward the deep forest) (Chase arrives and sees 20 tiny men chasing Jake) Chase: Ryder! I found Jake! Ryder: Good! Round up the tiny men while I find us somewhere to park the PAW Patroller. Chase: Got it, sir. Hey tinyheads! Over here! (Stopping) Leader of the tiny men: What do you want? If you're looking for business or anything else, the name's Jeff, and we are the gnomes of the Gravity Falls forest! Chase: Why are you chasing my friend? Jeff: He intruded our camp without purpose, so naturally, we attacked him. Chase: Well, that ends now! (Chase chases the gnomes off as the other pups and Ryder arrive) Ryder: Well, that wasn't too hard- hey do you hear some weird whistling noise? (Wind suddenly picks up) Rocky: Is it a thunderstorm? I don't wanna get wet! (Suddenly, a leaf comes off of a tree and turns so the top is facing the pups, and it is facing horizontially) Marshall: What in the... (A vertical line appears in the middle of the leaf) Ryder: I feel like I've heard of this before... (Suddenly, the two trees surrounding them disintegrate and form a triangle around the leaf. The whole shape glows and turns into a mysterious triangular figure. Suddenly, everything else turns black and white) (The figure laughs maniacally, does something with its hands, and disappears) Zuma: What was that? And why do I feel so weird? Ryder: I have no idea why I know this, but that thing just put a curse on us that doesn't let us leave this town. We have to stay here until somebody gets us out. Everest: But what will we do until then? Ryder: Well, this seems like an interesting town. Want to try to find a mysterious museum? Pups and Jake: Yeah!! (The pups, Jake, and Ryder go off to find a mysterious museum) STORY IN PROGRESS